Обсуждение:Джеймс Поттер
Не понятно о чём вопил предыдущий оратор, убравший зачем-то Дефаултсорт92.194.131.83 22:54, декабря 28, 2009 (UTC) Ловец или охотник? Итак, господа, все мы привыкли считать, что Джеймс Поттер в школьной квиддичной команде был ловцом. И тут видим такое: Это официально признанная ошибка, которую JKR подтвердила в Официальном интервью. «Question: What position did James play on the Gryffindor Quidditch team? Was it seeker like Harry, or something different? J.K. Rowling responds: James was Chaser». Перевод: «Вопрос: На какой позиции Джеймс играл за Гриффиндорскую квидичную команду? Это был ищущий (ловец) как Гарри, или что - то другое? J.K. Rowling отвечает: Джеймс был Преследователем (охотником)». На мой взгляд зануды и любительницы Мародёров эти сведения - чушь собачья (уж простите за грубость). Как сказала одна моя коллега по цеху фикрайтеров: ну какой охотник, скажите на милость, будет баловаться со снитчем? Итак, кто-нибудь имеет ссылку на какие-нибудь официальные данные (фото, видео, Pottermore) по этому поводу? Или вообще кто-нибудь знает, откуда у этой перемены мест ноги растут? Raliso 18:56, апреля 26, 2012 (UTC) Не имею понятия, на Википедии даётся эта ссылка: Интервью ДКР на Scholastic.com, 16 октября 2000 http://www.yarik.com/hp/articles/2002.shtml Спасибо большое, Мариша. И, исходя из этого, предлагаю стереть это примечание. Ссылка старая, и не факт, что достоверная. Raliso 20:40, апреля 26, 2012 (UTC) Странно... На английской Вики та же инфа, указано во всех статьях, где говорится о квиддиче, но ссылка на слова Ро об этом выдаёт страницу 500 - Internal Server Error Мариша 20:56, апреля 26, 2012 (UTC) Староста Вот вы мне скажите, а откуда инфа, что Джеймс был старостой школы? Мариша 09:20, мая 22, 2012 (UTC) : Это не инфа, а бред сивого Мерина. В пятой части Сириус английским языком говорит Гарри, что'' Никому в голову не могло прийти назначить меня старостой. Я только и знал, что на пару с Джеймсом сидел после уроков наказанный. Вот Люпин— другое дело, он был паинькой и ходил со значком.'' И по дальнейшему контексту вполне ясно, что Джеймс старостой точно не был. Raliso 09:25, мая 22, 2012 (UTC) : это инфа из первой книги, где Хагрид английским языком говорит следующее: Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day. какой охотник?! На кой черт охотнику снитч? Джеймс на вопрос Сириуса:"Где взял?" ответил:"Стащил". И? Зачем богатому наследнику рода Поттеров воровать школьный снитч если он может его просто тупо купть? значит этот снитч для него важен , ему не нужен другой. А вот зачем охотнику снитч это я понять не могу , ладно некоторые объясняют это тем, что талантливый человек талантлив во всем, но Джеймс же реально двинут на снитчах- он даже на экзамене сидит и рисует на черновике СНИТЧ , nota bene! не квоффлы же он рисует , а по идеи должен. Он же у нас "охотник" , да и вообще инфа о том , что Роулинг сказала :"Он был охотником" весьма и весьма сомнительна. Так что ... если он охотник, то я фиолетовый медведь. :Вот стенограмма интервью Роулинг, где было об этом сказано. FANSG (обсуждение) 09:05, сентября 3, 2017 (UTC) :`( Как мне обоих жалко! HermioneGranger990 19:30, июня 10, 2018 (UTC)